Perfect
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: Deuteronomy is brought back to the memories he had with his son before Macavity became The Napoleon of Crime during his time held captive in the Warehouse. Songfic!


Title- Perfect

Summary- Deuteronomy is brought back to the memories he had with his son before Macavity became The Napoleon of Crime during his time held captive in the Warehouse. Songfic!

Disclaimer- I own nothing, nothing at all.

Rating- T. 'Cos Macavity is crazy!

* * *

><p>Twenety years often seemed like such a long time, but once he had taken the time to sit down and think about it, Old Deuteronomy remembered the happenings from all of those years like he remembered the events of yesterday. It was odd, but he could still imagine Macavity and Munkustrap arguing over who's piece of string was long, not ownership of a queen and Tugger caring about not getting his fur dirty more than he did about queens. He wasn't naive enough to wish his boys had turned out any differently though, for he knew it would not have happened. But there was one thing he did wish for, more than anything else in the world.<p>

The Jellicle leader raised his head as the door to his cell was thrown open and a particularly ugly henchtom strutted inside, an arrogant smirk on his face as he stood in front of the old tom and leaned down, purposely raising his voice. "Mac says your in here 'til he decides otherwise, enjoy!" Before leaving, the henchcat delivered a sneaky punch to Dueteronomy's jaw then sauntered out, slamming the door behind him as satisfied laughter filled the halls.

It didn't take long for the tom to return, but this time he merely threw a letter into the cell before locking the door again, leaving Deuteronomy to reach out for it whilst still rubbing his jaw. The old tom leaned against the wall and took the piece of paper out, unfolding it and immediately recognising Macavity's writing back when he had been a young adult. The writing was messy and hurried, but the words were spelled perfectly and the 'M' at the end was written flawlessly in bigger writing. Macavity had been just as smug back then as he was now, only a little more tame.

Deuteronomy read over the letter quickly, noticing the distinct change in writing towards the end, which told him it wasn't so long ago that Macavity had added something to the end before giving it to his father. Slowly, he began reading it aloud, trying to imagine what the former self of his son would sound like.

_"Hey dad, look at me!_  
><em>Think back and talk to me, <em>_did I grow up according to plan?_  
><em>And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I want to do?<em>  
><em>But it hurts when you disapprove all along<em>

_And now I try hard to make it, __I just want to make you proud_  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for you, <em>_I can't pretend that I'm alright_  
><em>And you can't change me!<em>

_'Cos we lost it all, __nothing lasts forever_  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect...<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and we can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect...<em>

Deuteronomy paused and raised his head, sinking further against the wall. He could imagine his son writing the letter those twenty years ago, but he was terribly surprised to hear that his son had merely wished to please him, despite going about things in the wrong way. Macavity had never seemed to want to please many people, perhaps with the exception of Demeter, but he had wanted to please his father and make it proud, Deuteronomy found those words quite hard to swallow. Would it have made things a little easier if he had been a more accepting father?

_I try not to think about the pain I feel inside_  
><em>Did you know you used to be my hero?<br>_  
>Once again the tribe leader was forced to stop his reading, the words catching in his throat. He knew that this was Macavity speaking twenty years ago, it was perfectly possible for the relationship to have changed between the father and son if he had known the way Macavity felt, Dueteronomy was so sure he could have stopped the complete change in his son!<p>

_All the days you spent with me, now seem so far away_  
><em>And it feels like you don't care anymore<em>

_And now I try hard to make it _  
><em>I just want to make you proud <em>  
><em>I'm never gonna be good enough for you<em>  
><em>I can't stand another fight<em>  
><em>And nothing's alright<em>

_'Cos we lost it all, __nothing lasts forever _  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and we can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>

He hadn't expected all of his son's feelings to affect him so much, after all, Macavity had been exiled from the junkyard for a very good reason! Rape was something Deuteronomy still didn't know how to forgive and he was sure Demeter felt the same, despite Macavity's constant protests that he hadn't forced her. It was obvious; Macavity had been jealous of Demeter's new relationship with Munkustrap! It was plain for any fool to see and Deuteronomy had most definitely seen through his son's lies. But reading the letter was proving to be difficult, it reminded him of the lighter version of his boy.

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_  
><em>Nothing's gonna make this right again<em>  
><em>Please don't turn your back<em>  
><em>I can't believe it's hard, just to talk to you<em>  
><em>But you don't understand<em>

_'Cos we lost it all, __nothing lasts forever_  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and we can't go back<em>  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>.

The letter seemed to take a quick break in which Deuteronomy assumed was the twenty years Macavity had considered sending the letter. As it picked up once again, the handwriting was considerably neater and yet the words had grown more bitter, it was almost as though Macavity had became mature and yet his maturity had lessened at the same time.

_I don't really think you deserve the title Dad anymore, do you? I mean, you're now just a tom I once knew, a tom I hate you completely, by the way. I do hope you're enjoying your stay in my headquaters, it's the first time you have ever properly visited, is it not?_

_But, don't get yourself too comfortable! You and I are going to have a little bit of a chat soon, face to face, father and son bonding and all. Don't worry you won't have to stay here for too long, soon I will be taking over your pride and fucking joy and I want you to witness the junkyard fall to ruins. I'm especially looking forward to getting my paws on Demeter, she really needs to understand a few things._

Deuteronomy could simply hear the manic, mocking laughter coming from his son as he wrote the next part of his letter, making it even clearer that Macavity had lost his mind years ago. It was somewhat nerve wracking to know his life was held by a mad tom.

_Don't you see yet father? You did this to me. You actually were once my hero, I never wanted to disappoint you! And perhaps if you hadn't shown more love to my brother's or treated me like just the fuck up middle son I might have turned out a bit better. But I didn't, and you can take pride in knowing that you helped create a legend; the Napoleon of Crime. I suppose you should be proud, no? I have achieved more than that bastard Munkustrap did._

_'Cos we lost it all, __nothing lasts forever_  
><em>I'm sorry I can't be perfect<em>  
><em>Now it's just too late and we can't go back<em>

_I'm no longer sorry, I won't ever be perfect."_

Once again the door to his cell opened, but this time the elderly tom was met by a young tom. A tall and handsome tom with fiery ginger fur. As the door closed, Deuteronomy became aware he was alone with this tom, the tom with the emotionless eyes but a smirk on his face and for the first time in a long time, Deuteronomy was quite concerned. The Hidden Paw took a proper step into the room and sneered nastily,

"Hello father."

* * *

><p>Okay, so! This song is called Pefect by Simple Plan, I changed the odd line to fit in with the rest of the fic, but I'm sure I can be forgiven for that. It's a song I love, but has no meaning to me, so I figured I'd fit it to Macavity instead. Thanks for reading!<p>

- Napo.


End file.
